Dark Life: A New Beginning
by Zeroaki
Summary: This was a project for my language arts class at school. I hope you enjoy it! Also, even if I get a perfect grade on this, I will still write chapters!
1. Chapter 1

I thought I would never survive life on the Topside. It's hot here, and humans live in stack cities, all packed together. I used to live Subsea, and I loved it. My name is Ty, and I was the first who was born Subsea. When I was 15 years old, I was at Coldsleep Canyon, and I found a submarine, which was filled with blood. I explored it, and I met a Topsider who would eventually become a great friend, maybe even my girlfriend, but that's another story.

Anyways, the Topsider's name was Gemma, like "gem o' the ocean." She was looking for her brother, whose name was Richard Straid. She explained that her brother went Subsea a few years ago, and he was to become a prospector. The truth, however, is that he was going to an experimental Subsea reformatory, where they were to stay in their cells all day long, and only come out to dig for black pearls on the sea floor, or to eat their meals.

The reformatory, which was called Seablite, was, like I said, Subsea, and experimental. There was constant creaking, and no one could even sleep. A few years after Richard went to the reformatory, a group of outlaws, known as the Seablite Gang, escaped from the reformatory. The leader of the gang was nicknamed "Shade," as no one knew his real identity. Me and Gemma, however, found his true identity, after searching for him all over Subsea, and we almost got killed a few times.

We found Shade's identity after we were helping a friend of mine get his house back in order, as it was pretty much destroyed by the Seablite Gang. Then, me and Gemma went to the Trade Station, subsea deck. We found Shade there, waiting and he captured Gemma. Once he captured her, he hugged Gemma, and we found the truth. Shade was Richard Straid. It all made sense to us now. He was not trying to kill anyone. He was searching for Gemma, so he could sign her emancipation form, so she would be considered a full-fledged adult.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whew, this is hot!", said Ty. "I wish I had the power to change the temperature, it must have been cooler Topside, before the Rising!"

"Yeah, I totally agree, why did the Rising even need to happen?", said Gemma. "If the Rising didn't happen, we would all be living happily, without risk of drowning!"

Ty and Gemma were having a break from work, at the pool of Glintopia. Ty just recently got a job as a restaurant manager, so he started his own restaurant, called Dark Life. Gemma got her own job, as a salesperson, and her total earnings for the day were $128.00. They were happy, except for the fact that the Rising increased the exterior temperature to about 102.5 degrees, Fahrenheit, at night. During the day, the temperature went much higher, to 137 degrees, Fahrenheit.

The Rising, which happened many years ago, was when earthquakes shattered the continents, and caused them to sink down to the ocean floor. The only ones who had space of their own were the Dark Life, who lived and farmed on the ocean floor. Humans who lived on land lived in stack cities, and they were packed together.

Ty and Gemma recently became boyfriend and girlfriend, after that kiss they shared when Gemma almost died after drowning. Luckily, Ty brought her back by CPR, and they shared a kiss. Then, they decided to move Topside, and since Ty's family had alot of money, they could actually buy their own house.

****

Author's Note: Hey guys, Zeroaki here. I currently having Writer's block, and I will continue writing later. So, see you, and good luck.


	3. Enter: Zeroyasha!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello, readers! I am back, and ready for more after 3 days! I have until March 13 to get this graded, so I will have this be at least 7 chapters before my teacher grades it!

"Man, this pool is huge! This is the biggest pool I have ever seen!", said Gemma.

"I know, but the ocean is bigger, and more diverse!", said Ty.

Ty and Gemma wanted to stay here forever, but after 5 minutes of conversation, it started raining like the world would end. Ty was yelling at the sky, trying to get the rain to end, but to no avail. He also cursed the ocean for the Rising, but you probably don't want to see any profanity, unless you are crazed. He used some words that humans in real life do not use, words that were, *ahem*, invented, to curse out the earth for the Rising.

"Gah, why did it have to rain?", said Ty.

"I know, but what is that humming? Where is it coming from?", said Gemma.

Ty and Gemma were looking around for the source, and since it stopped raining, they could see who was humming.

**ENTER: ZEROYASHA!**

Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in!", said Zeroyasha.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here? We rented this pool for the entire day! It's just supposed to be us here, and no one else, you jerk!", said Gemma.

"Don't be so hasty, Gemma, let me talk.", said Zeroyasha. "I am Zeroyasha, the one who helped the Seablite Gang escape from that, how should I say it? Reformatory?"

"Don't talk like you are a brave guy, Zeroyasha! Just... go... go... GO AWAY!", said Ty.

"Very well then, but first, meet me at the gate to Glintopia Arena. There, your fate will be determined.", said Zeroyasha.

**-END OF CHAPTER 3-**


	4. Raging Grace and Enter: Zeroaki!

"Oh, no, Gemma, what shall we do?", said Ty.

"I guess, we should do as he says, so we can stop him and be safe.", said Gemma.

"Ah, so we should go after him?", said Ty.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing in this dangerous city at night? It's very dangerous, who knows what could happen to you if you talk to the wrong person!", said Zeroaki.

**ENTER: ZEROAKI!**

****"Huh? Who are you? What are you doing talking to us?", said Ty.

"The name is Zeroaki, and I am looking for this jerk named Zeroyasha! Have you seen him?", said Zeroaki.

"Zeroyasha? Yeah, he invaded our personal space in the pool!", said Ty.

"Yeah, he's been somehow appearing in random areas. No one knows how he does it. Even if you surround the area in a forcefield that goes all the way around the area, he still appears there. He does not even have to tamper with the forcefield generator. He just appears there!", said Zeroaki.

"Well, Zeroaki, we have to go to the arena so we can face Zeroyasha. You may come if you like.", said Ty.

"Ah, no thanks, I will come when I sense he is weakened severely. Here is something that you absolutely need to use to defeat Zeroyasha. It's known as the 'Harpoon of Raging Grace.'"

"Ah, thanks, we could really use this!", said Gemma.

"Well, hope you survive, and good luck in your battle!", said Zeroaki.


	5. Crazed Revenge

"Gemma, what do you think Zeroyasha can do? It's like he has a Dark Gift, but a Topside one!", said Ty.

"Maybe he can teleport at will, or he can run fast as light.", said Gemma.

"Hmph, maybe you should do more research, Ty and Gemma!", said Zeroyasha.

"WHOAH, WHOAH! How did you...? Zeroyasha?", said Ty.

"It's not a Dark Gift. It's something I perfected over the years with my mind. My mind has been exceptionally strong as a teenager, enough so that I can use telekinesis or even teleport.", said Zeroyasha. "Actually, this 'Arena' is not even close to here. The truth is, you are IN the arena!"

"Uhhhh... How is that even possible? We can't see it.", said Gemma.

"PSY... BLADE!", yelled Zeroyasha.

"Wow... The arena was a battleground of pure mind energy?", said Ty. "Wow, that's... really classy."

"You... SHALL PAY FOR YOUR SARCASM!", yelled Zeroyasha.

"Uhhh... What? Why are you getting revenge on something as pathetic as sarcasm? It's not the worst thing in the world!", said Gemma.

"Oh, sorry. I was just raging... What? Got a problem, bro?", said Zeroyasha.

END OF CHAPTER 5

AUTHORS NOTE-

Sorry for the abrupt ending. I was typing this during free time in class, so I had limited time. So, see ya in the next chapter!


	6. First Rage of Grace

"Well, let's start the duel, shall we?", said Zeroyasha.

"Ummm... Sure, why not?", said Ty.

"First, weapons. I'll keep my blade, Orichalchum. Your weapon is... Wait, are you choosing a weapon from a selection, or are you using a weapon that you own?", said Zeroyasha.

"I have a weapon. A spear.", said Ty.

"Hah, a fool of a fighter, not even worth challenging! A spear. Seriously. A spear. The ultimate coward's weapon. Or, is it enchanted?", said Zeroyasha.

"Enchanted, you will have to see the enchantments yourself, though.", said Ty.

"Hmmm... All enchanted weapons have a mythical name. Yours?", said Zeroyasha.

"Raging Grace, and you will regret this.", said Ty.

"Raging Grace? Wow, what a fearful name. Yeah, I'm so scared.", said Zeroyasha.

"Well, let's go!", said Ty.

"GYAAAAHHHHHH! Orichalchum... Imprison!", said Zeroyasha.

"Now, I'll show you! RYAAAAHHHHHHH...", said Ty.

"Heh, think you can use that old trick? Slice... OF MISERY!", said Zeroyasha.

"I'm not finished with you, yet!", said Ty.

"Oh... I get your courage... Raging Grace! My only weakness... You... LITTLE... SON OF A BRICK!", said Zeroyasha.

"Raging... GRACE! This will be the end of you, for good!", said Ty.

"Oh, no... He did not even have to charge up his overlimit technique... He's tough. And serious... I am impre-", said Zeroyasha, as he was cut off by a sharp stab in the gut, that felt like a white-hot poker covered in acid.

"Heh, how's that? Did you see my real power?", said Ty.

"You... are... good...! How did... you do that... without charging up... your overlimit technique?", said Zeroyasha.

"Heh, who needs overlimit, when I can just summon my courage?", said Ty.

"You... win...", said Zeroyasha.

END OF CHAPTER 6

How was that, readers? That took me 2 weeks to write the whole thing. You enjoyed it? I hope you did. Well, goodbye. I'll be writing more stories, and I may even add chapters to this one. Kthxbai.


End file.
